deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Combo Weapons (Dead Rising 3)
Combo Weapons are special weapons in Dead Rising 3 that are made from a combination of two weapons. Nick Ramos can build combo weapons on the spot, and does not need to use a Maintenance Room. Nick can create combo weapons by finding blueprints spread throughout Los Perdidos. There are over 100 combo weapons to create, as well as new Super Combo Weapons. He can also find blueprints for vehicles and create Combo Vehicles. Additionally, as Nick gains PP over the course of the game, he can unlock Weapon Categories, which allow him to more efficiently build Combo Weapons. With a particular category unlocked (for example, 'Blades', or 'Blunt Weapons') any item belonging to that category can be used in place of a similar item in a Combo Weapon's blueprint. For example, with 'Firearms' unlocked, Nick can combine any two guns to build the Z.A.R, instead of specifically using a Shotgun and an Assault Rifle. List of combo weapons #Acid Jar - Created combining Household Cleaner with Chemicals. #Acid Rain - Created by combining a Flare Gun with Chemicals. #Acid Toy - Created by combining a Toy Robot with Chemicals. #Beer Hat - Created by combining a Construction Hat with a Keg. #Blambow - Created by combining a Crossbow with a Roman Candle. #Bomb Toy - Created by combining a Robot Bear with a Gasoline Canister. #Boom Cannon - Created by combining a Grenade with a Shotgun. #Boomer Axe - Created by combining a Hatchet with a Hub Cap. #Car Bomb - Created by combining an RC Car with a Grenade. #Chest Beam - Created by combining a Microwave with a Motorcycle Engine. #Chop N Talk - Created by combining a Battleaxe with a Game Console. #Chopper - Created by combining a Fire Axe with a Hatchet. #Chuck Axe - Created by combining a Leaf Blower with a Fire Axe; a Fire Axe with a Harpoon Gun. #Defiler - Created by combining a Sledgehammer with a Fire Axe. #Dragon Punch - Created by combining Boxing Gloves with a Motorcycle Engine. #Dynameat - Created by combining a Hunk of Meat with Dynamite. #Electric Chair - Created by combining a Wheelchair with a Battery. #Electric Crusher - Created by combining a Sledgehammer with a Battery. #Electric Rake - Created by combining a Leaf Rake with a Battery. #Explosive Chair - Created by combining a Wheelchair with Dynamite. #Fighting Gloves - Created by combining a Game Console with a Toy Gun. #Fire Arrows - Created by combining a Crossbow with Motor Oil. #Flamethrower - Created by combining a Leaf Blower with Cooking Oil. #Flaming Gloves - Created by combining Boxing Gloves with Motor Oil. #Flaming Helmet - Created by combining Motor Oil with a Dragon Head. #Flaming Sword - Created by combining a Katana Sword/Broadsword with Motor Oil; a Bowie Knife with Chemicals. #Glove Gun - Created by combining a Cardboard Cutout with a Pogo Stick. #Hail Mary - Created by combining a Grenade with a Football. #Heavy Metal - Created by combining a 2" x 4" with a Lead Pipe. #Helmet Bomb - Created by combining an Afro Wig with Dynamite. #Iron Edge - Created by combing a Broadsword with a Machete. #I.E.D. - Created by combining a Propane Tank with a Gasoline Canister. #Jack in the Box - Created by combining a Toy Robot with a Cardboard Box. #Jazz Hands - Created by combining MMA Gloves with a Handgun. #Junk Ball - Created by combining an Outdoor Trash Can with a Garbage Bag. #Knife Gloves - Created by combining Boxing Gloves with a Chef Knife. #Laser Sword - Created by combining Gems with a Flashlight. #Mauler - Created by combining a Katana Sword with a Saw Blade; a Machete with a Katana Sword. #Metal Mary - Created by combining a Football with a Bowie Knife. #Mini Chainsaw - Created by combining a Meat Cleaver with a Chainsaw. #Napalm Bomb - Created by combining a Propane Tank with Motor Oil. #Party Gloves - Created by combining Boxing Gloves with a Toy Robot. #Pole Weapon - Created by combining a Spear with a Hat Rack. #Pukes O Hazard - Created by combining a Lead Pipe with Chemicals. #Pummel Blast - Created by combining a Sledgehammer with a Grenade. #Remote Detonator - Created by combining a Laptop with Dynamite. #Roaring Thunder - Created by combining a Blanka Mask with a Battery. #Rocket Punch - Created by combining an Acetylene Tank with Boxing Gloves. #Sabre Shot - Created by combining a Sawed-off Shotgun with a Machete. #Sentry Cat - Created by combining a LCD Monitor with a Keg. #Shocking Touch - Created by combining MMA Gloves with a Battery. #Slapper - Created by combining Boxing Gloves with a Broom. #Sledge Saw - Created by combining a Sledgehammer with a Cement Saw. #Spiked Bat - Created by combining a Baseball Bat with a Box of Nails. #Spiked Bucket - Created by combining a Bucket with a Meat Cleaver. #Split Shot - Created by combining a Light Machine Gun with a Lead Pipe; a Lead Pipe with an Assault Rifle; a Handgun with a Giant Hookah. #Sticky Bomb - Created by combining a Grenade with Scissors. #Super Crossbow - Created by combining a Motorcycle Engine with a Crossbow. #Super Massager - Created by combining a Massager with a Leaf Blower. #Tactical Handgun - Created by combining a Handgun with a Flashlight. #Tenderizers - Created by combining MMA Gloves with a Car Exhaust. #Weapon Cart - Created by combining a Shopping Cart with a Pitchfork. #Zombie Raker - Created by combining a Katana Sword with a Leaf Rake. #Z.A.R - Created by combining an Assault Rifle with a Shotgun. Category:Dead Rising 3 Category:Dead Rising 3 Combo Weapons Category:Dead Rising 3 Weapons